Ebony
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Roach and Ghost are on a morning walk when a dog jumps out of the woods. Roach immediately wants to keep it. This is fluffy and adorable! :D


**A/N: Hi! I'm trying to get my inspiration back... because somebody stole it from me. :'( So sad...**

* * *

For once, it was a nice, peaceful day at base. No missions, no trouble, no injured teammates- the last of these was extremely rare with Roach on the team. The members of the 141 couldn't remember the last time it had been so quiet on base.

It was great.

Most of them were still in bed, even though it was almost 9:00 in the morning. They had been given the day off because it was the first time in months that they hadn't been insanely busy.

Both captains were already up, of course, sitting at a table on the far end of the mess hall and grumbling about how lazy everyone else was as they ate breakfast together.

Toad was taking a shower and Archer was still sound asleep in their bed, as Toad hadn't been daring enough to wake him up. Ghost, on the other hand, had dragged his fiance out of bed at 7:00am sharp.

...But that doesn't necessarily mean it was easy.

"Roach! Get _up,_ damn it!" He yelled, yanking the covers off him for the hundredth time.

"Nooooo..." Roach whined, grabbing a handful of his blanket and pulling it back toward himself.

"It's so pretty outside! We _need_ to go for a walk! It'll be nice!"

"Lemme 'lone."

"No. We're going for a walk. Get up before I bring Doc in here."

Roach opened one eye and lifted his head a bit to look at Ghost with a confused expression.

"...Why would you get Doc?" He mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Because you're very sick and you need to be taken to the hospital."

"No I'm-"

"Immediately."

He sighed as he thought about it. He didn't feel like getting up, but he didn't want Ghost to drag Doc in here either, saying he was sick when he wasn't. That would be annoying.

"Uuuuugh... Why are you so _mean?"_ He whined, reluctantly sitting up and stretching.

Ghost smirked and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Because I love you."

He shoved his face away and said, "That's not love..."

"Yes it is. It's called tough love, bitch. Google it."

He scowled at him and crossed his arms.

"Jerk."

Ghost rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a jerk. But you love me anyways, so hurry up and get dressed."

"I still can't believe you interrupted my beauty sleep just so we could go on some stupid walk..." He grumbled as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"You don't need beauty sleep. You're already as pretty as you're gonna get."

"...Are you saying the prettiest I'll ever be is covered in scars with messy hair and terrible dark circles under my eyes?"

"Yup, and you're beautiful just the way you are. So stop whining and get dressed."

"I _am,_ leave me be."

"Well do it faster!"

Roach glared up at him and wordlessly walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ghost complained, pulling on the doorknob.

"LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME PISS IN PEACE!" Came the yelled reply.

"Ugh, fine. Hurry up though..."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"But I-"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"Well, _technically-"_

The door opened to reveal a very irritated Roach.

"If you finish that sentence you're gonna sleep on the couch for a whole fucking month." He grumbled, walking out of the bathroom and looking for his shoes.

"You're so grumpy."

"Gee, I wonder who's fault that is."

"Certainly not mine." Ghost smirked, opening the door for the shorter man.

"...I hate you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Now c'mon! Let's go EXPLORE!" He said excitedly, striding down the hallway ahead of Roach.

The poor thing had to run to catch up with him.

"...Why did you yell the word 'explore'?" He asked when he had finally caught up, raising an eyebrow in question.

Ghost grinned slyly and said, "You don't remember EXPLORE?"

Roach was starting to get worried.

"...Why should I? What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, then, it's fine." He choked out, trying to hold in his laughter.

They exited the building and stepped into the bright morning sunlight. Ghost had been right- it was beautiful outside. The sun's rays reached through the trees and created shadows that seemed to dance as they walked along the trail. The brisk winter air was cold, but not overly so- just enough to be refreshing.

Roach looked at his fiance, silently appreciating the weather but still wondering what he had been referring to with the whole 'EXPLORE' thing. But he couldn't think of anything to save his life.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?!" He asked insistently, pulling at Ghost's arm.

"Just forget about it. If you don't remember, you don't need to. And stop worrying! It's nothing bad, I promise." He smiled, prying Roach's hand from his forearm.

Roach pouted and stared at the ground, _still_ wondering what was up. Ghost was still trying not to laugh. He was referring to the time Roach had mistaken a glass of vodka for water and chugged the whole thing- which resulted in a very loud, energetic, hyperactive Roach who refused to sit still even when Ghost had sat on him.

Eventually, Roach let it drop. They walked around base for a while, just enjoying the weather and each other's presence. They had been about to turn a corner when the bushes a few feet away from them rustled. They both jumped, their hands hovering above their guns.

"Who's there?" Ghost asked, carefully approaching the moving bush.

He received a bark in reply and a large german shepherd jumped out of the woods, sniffing at his legs and getting up on its hind legs in an attempt to reach Ghost's face and lick it.

"Awwww! It's a dog!" Roach said excitedly, rushing forward and letting it sniff him before he petted it.

"Oh really? I thought it was an elephant." Ghost replied dryly, his face deadpan.

Roach glared at him.

"Well I guess you get to clean up his shit later, then." He smiled at the dog as he scratched his ears. "Huh, cutie? Is the mean Ghostie gonna clean up your shit?"

"...Why would I do that? He's not staying with us."

Roach ignored him and stood, continuing along the path they had been walking on. The dog barked happily and followed him, his tail wagging as he walked.

"Hey! Don't let him follow you! Roach, we're not keeping him!" Ghost said firmly as he caught up with them.

Roach bent down and said, "I think you mean her," before straightening and continuing to walk, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Ghost glared at him.

"I'm not sleeping in your room anymore if you keep that thing."

"Oh, well that's fine, dear. Ebony will keep me warm, won't you girl?" He asked, stopping for a moment to pet the dog.

Ebony barked and licked his cheek, seeming to agree.

"You already named it- I mean, her? Roach, I'm being serious! You can't keep her!"

"Sure I can! Look at how nice she is! And she needs a home, Ghost, she's so skinny."

Ghost had noticed that. He sighed as he reluctantly began to consider it... Roach saw him beginning to cave and continued.

"And I'll take care of her! I'll buy her food and take her on walks and... and I _suppose_ I'll clean up her shit."

Ghost laughed and said, "You suppose?"

"Mhmmm."

"Well I _suppose_ you can keep her." He sighed, reaching out to put the dog.

"Yaaaaaay! Thanks, Ghost! I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But if she causes any trouble, she's-"

His sentence was cut off as Ebony leapt from the ground and hit his chest like a wall of fur, sending him sprawling. The dog barked and licked his face, efficiently covering it in a healthy layer of slobber.

He sighed. Yep. Having a dog was gonna be great.


End file.
